Shatter
by Running BIind
Summary: It's red and sticky, but it's life. It's also what kills his life and starts another.


Koharu; Oh yay, Hetalia! You have invaded.

Russia; Like the Germans.

Koharu; Erm, yes, I suppose. I-I need someone to do this disclaimer. Ivan.. ?

Italy; OOH OOH. I'll do it! Koharu doesn't own any form of Hetalia!

Koharu; Oh yay. Saved by Italy. Who woulda thought..

* * *

><p>The figure of Russia was immense to be sure, hulking in the doorway. Though Lithuania couldn't say which was scarier, his pseudo sickly-sweet smiles or his violent outbursts, or his strength, he was sure he wasn't going to be around much longer to give a say-so. Sticky red dripped from both new and reopened wounds, the thin back cracked with them. Three gashes per shoulder, the heat trickling over his arms, splashing on the floor ominously. How the nation managed to stay up was a miracle.<p>

Time ticked by, endlessly.

His attacker had already vacated the room, leaving his toy til he found better time. With a wet, heartbreaking noise, the male fell to his knees, sobbing brokenly. Blood-covered shoulders racked with every ragged breath, his nerves barely registering pain. His vision swam, and the green-eyed nation couldn't hold on any more. With a thick, sickening thud, Lithuania fell unconscious. And that was that.

* * *

><p>Waking to find himself bathed, bandaged, and still very much broken was no surprise. The true surprise was Russia sleeping peacefully in a chair beside his bed. Bloodied gauze rolls littered his feet, and the green-eyed man suspected that Ivan had stayed with him throughout a rough night? Several nights? He couldn't tell.<p>

What he did notice was that his body had no stiffness to it as he sat up a little. There wasn't a protest, no cracking noises. Perhaps he had gotten away with no broken bones? Or maybe he got lucky? Lithuania couldn't complain, only blissfully sigh at his good fortune. Well, it might have been momentary, but, bask in the moment, yeah?

His lips were caught, the violet-eyed nation pressing gently, carefully. It was odd, the fact that he was acting as if the younger was so fragile. His hands were keeping his heavy frame above Lithuania, braced easily against the wall. The heat confined to their lips was intoxicating; Toris wanted to push harder home, wanted the contact to turn into something more. And then it was gone as suddenly as it had come, Russia smiling down at him.

"You slept well, da?" the man asked, smiling in spite of it all. His companion only managed a flustered nod. "Ah, Liet, you're cute when you're blushing." All of this was quite sudden, and the flighty body beneath him was clearly tense. He was waiting for the moment where all the sweetness would end, where the blood would _drip_. _Drip_, drip so patronizingly. Ivan's face was one of worry.

"Liet?" he asked, tilting his head a little. "Did I do something to make you so silent?" Lithuania held back a sob, the tears. The bigger never saw the blood staining his hands.

"I-I'm fine, Russia, please don't worry." The scarf, so soft, brushed over his stomach, barely.

"Ah, well then, Liet, if it pleases you so." Russia straightened himself, his expression now thoughtful. "I should probably get you some breakfast. Three days without any food is probably agonizing." He didn't look any bit disturbed as Lithuania's heart lurched, and his stomach did too. It sure didn't feel empty; he was horribly nauseated.

In a scramble, the green-eyed nation forced himself out of bed and into the bathroom, becoming violently sick. There Ivan was, comforting hands grasping his sides, gently rubbing them. After his vicious vomiting had reduced to dry-heaving, Toris slumped against the nation's chest, gasping. Careful not to hurt him any more, Russia loosely wrapped his arms around him, really nothing more than clasping his hands between the brunette's legs.

"I'm sorry," murmured Ivan, sounding sincere.

"It-it's not your fault," came the ragged reply.

"Of course it is. But.. you're in no condition to argue." The subject was dropped. The silence wore on. It began to shift a little into quiet content as the pants stalled off into soft, gentle breathing. Then, it fell like a meteor. Earth-shattering, so few words.

"I love you."


End file.
